


Neighbouring Bone(r)

by CerezaLane



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Biting, Blood, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Violence, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerezaLane/pseuds/CerezaLane
Summary: First impressions don't always end on a bad note...





	Neighbouring Bone(r)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hello...I made another one. This time with horrortale Sans, who I like calling Axe. It fits him. Also, I can't write violent and bloody scenes for shit.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Axe's single red eye-light slowly came back into focus. His ax paused in its descent.

Looking down, he was vaguely annoyed that the human had gotten blood on his slippers.

Again.

Why were they always so messy?

The smell of iron permeated the abandoned bathroom, further irritating the hulking skeleton as he would have to clean up his mess.

If the stupid cunt hadn't run, then this bloody scene wouldn't have happened.

Fuck...he was gonna have to lie again at his next session. And he was doing so good, too...

He hooked a sharpened phalanx in his dead right socket.

Humans sucked.

You were 99% sure the body being showcased on the news had something to do with your new neighbors.

Specifically "monster" neighbors.

About three years ago, they'd all poured out from the base of Mt. Ebott, led by a thin, timid girl named Aliza. Naturally, the human race panicked. Monsters were, indeed, real, and the were just as nightmare inducing as ever imagined.

Something about them...wasn't right, all prejudices aside. And when you actually read up on their stories Underground, and what they had to do to simply _survive_ day-to-day...

Let's just say you had quite a few nightlights on for the next few weeks to avoid being in the dark for too long.

You were somewhat okay with them now, though their twitching did unnerve you when out in public. They were nice, and seemed to genuinely make an effort in trying to integrate into human society.

They just happened to look...well, scary.

And this brought your thoughts back to your neighbors.

All monsters from Ebott were giant, and these two were no exception.

Crooks, standing at an impressive 8 ft, had bounded up the complex stairs with moving boxes, and upon seeing you leaving your apartment, trounced excitedly up to you and immediately began engaging into introductions.

(You tried hard not to scream in abject horror when the tall skeleton approached you.)

Upon learning his name, you extended your hand out in greeting, hesitantly, and Crooks enthusiastically pumped it up and down within his massive, gloved hand.

You noticed his teeth were very crooked, and minute cracks covered his skeletal frame. Then he smiled so innocently at you when you answered that you'd love to be his new human friend.

You decided he was the most precious cinnamon bun in the entire world.

His brother warranted a totally different reaction.

He'd came up the stairs shortly after, and it was a miracle you didn't run for the hills screaming for your life.

Crooks was giant, sure, but Axe was _massive._ While shorter than his brother, the sheer width of him cut an imposing figure to make him appear more hulking than merited.

The obvious gaping hole in his skull and singular crimson eye-light only made it worse for you to keep your shit together.

Plainly put, Axe scared the fuck out of you, so you actively made it a point to avoid being alone with him if Crooks wasn't there to buffer his intense aura. 

Before going to bed that night, you made sure the double locks on your door and window latches were securely clicked into place.

* * *

Your heels clicked on the pavement, and you cursed yourself for the millionth time for not grabbing your ballet flats before leaving your home.

Company parties sucked, but you did enjoy getting dolled up and looking out of the norm of your usual sweats.

But not all looks were welcome to you.

There was one guy that had made it a point to hover near you all throughout the parry, so you'd left early feigning a minor migraine. Honestly, though, that guy creeped you out majorly, even worse so than Axe (which was a sad, but utterly true fact).

You had reached the crosswalk close to your apartment. Shit, your feet hurt like a bitch. At least you only had to round the corner after crossing and you'd be home---

"Hey, y/n. You left the party pretty early, huh?"

You froze, then slowly turned your head to the side to see...

Creepy guy was next to you.

He'd followed you. 

Fuck...

You could NOT lead him to your apartment. There was no telling what he'd do then.

"Uh, yeah," you answered. "Had a migraine, so I figured I'd go home to not make it worse." You awkwardly shuffled to the right to put some distance between you two. 

He moved next to you again.

"Yeah, the party was kinda lame. Still, though, the way we were checking each other out, I though tonight would go more differently." 

"Yeah, sure---"

Wait.

Did he just..?

"I mean, you wearing that dress with those heels? Total fuck me vibes. We could've done it at the party in one of the office rooms. No one would've noticed," Creeper went on to say.

Oh, hell no. You needed to leave.

Like, now.

Creeper surprised you by throwing a flabby arm over your shoulder while leering at you. "We still can , you know...I think you live around here, right?"

Shit-dick...

"I checked in the databases within HR. Their firewalls really suck, heh."

You were outright panicking now. This guy was flipping nuts, and you were honestly fearing for your life if you didn't get the chance to get away from him...

"yer soul's jumpin' outta yer chest, lambchop."

You and Creeptastic immediately swung your heads to identify the deep, gravelly voice.

A single, red pupil was locked onto your gaze, and you had never been more glad to see the massive skeleton brother in your life. 

Also...was that what Axe really sounded like? You'd been so wary of him you'd never bothered to really listen out for his voice. Probably because it was overpowered by Crook's exuberant one.

He... ~~sounded hot.~~

"Fuck off, monster. Go back to the Underground where you belong."

Oh, joy. Creeper was also a bigoted monster racist. Real sexy pick right here.

Axe's gaze, however, stayed locked onto yours. The lazy disassociation of Creeper guy to him breaking sight with you was applaudable.

"if i help ya, will ya give me what i want fer the rest o' the night?," he asked you.

..Come again?

You searched deep within his molten gaze, and noticed the most curious thing. You noticed his piercing stare...soften for you. He wanted you take take his offer to save you, almost beginning to plead with you.

That couldn't be right. Axe hated you.

..Right?

You'd thought so, since becoming friends with Crooks. But he never actually directly told you that, and if there was one thing you'd learned about Axe from the plethora of stories from his eccentric brother, you knew Axe would never withhold his utter hatred and dislike of something, be it person or thing. 

Upon realizing this, you were able to look back onto his gazes at you. Perhaps it wasn't a menacing threat in his stare.

Maybe...it was more along the lines of timid, yet distrusting, curiosity.

...Much like your own gaze when looking at him.

While it was true you'd never hung out with Axe while visiting the brothers' home, you could admit to yourself he was never openly hostile towards you. It was more along the lines of him exercising his authority as the older brother monitoring a new person interacting with the younger sibling.

You knew more than the average human about the atrocities that befell the Underground due to your intimate friendship with Crooks. That alone made you more of an odd commodity to most monsters.

Axe looked like the overgrown version of a Halloween skeleton gone wrong. But maybe underneath the terrifying exterior, he was sort of...

Nice?

And you knew the answer to his question.

"Please, help me, Sans."

His pupil flickered. You knew the brothers' true names upon meeting for the first time, but you'd taken to using their nicknames instead since they, themselves, used them so frequently.

This was how he knew you were not fucking around right now.

He grabbed the wrist of Creeper guy and without so much as a thought, tossed him into an alleyway near the crosswalk.

His looming figure shuffled up to you, pulling you to him, and suddenly you both were in the hallway next to your apartment door.

You blinked a few times to get your bearings back, and an amused chuckle came from him.

"first time's always a mind-fuck."

"Duly noted," you replied.

Neither one of you pulled away from each other.

You tried, and failed, to find fault in that.

"lambchop, ya keep lookin' at me that way, a skeleton might get... _thoughts..."_ he trailed off, his baritone voice slowly growing lower.

"How can you have thoughts with no brain?" 

...Oh, real smooth, y/n. Make fun of the skeleton after he saves you from the creep from Hell.

His perma-grin widened, to your surprise, and you could now see how sharp his teeth were.

The sight punched a low throb to your core, and a trickle of moisture escaped from your pussy.

"ain't got too much rattlin' 'round in this skull o' mine. hole don't make it any better. but-" Here, he lifted a sharpened phalanx and traced it tenderly down your cheek, "i do know ya owe me now, sugar."

You nodded in rapt anticipation for...whatever this thing was with Axe. You could feel the intent behind his supposedly careless touch, and you didn't want to dissuade him from this tentative trust that was being extended to you.

He bent closer to your ear, his cold breath flowing over your neck, instantly warming your feminine core more so.

"i'm feelin' a bit peckish now...can ya lemme have a little taste of ya, lambchop?"

He trailed his conjured tongue down from the lobe of your ear to the pulse point in your neck.

You wanted him to nibble on it.

"Can I gnaw on your bones, as well?"

And in the next blink of your eyes, you were in a pitch black room, Axe's massive structure pressed onto you, on a vaguely soft bed.

Somehow your legs were spread far enough apart to fully welcome his weight fully on you, and you couldn't find it in yourself to honestly care.

It almost felt like...he was supposed to be there, as strange as that sounded.

You also answered your silent question on if Axe could have a cock, because you sure felt the undeniable, impressive bulge against your clothed pussy.

Oh, stars, you hoped you were getting fucked by him tonight.

"ya gonna let me dine in, sugar?" he purred at you, using one hand to glide up your side to cup the back of your head.

Instead of answering, you tugged the hem of your dress up, and pushed the seat of your panties to the side.

You were gushing at this point, and you knew he could smell it. The dilating scarlet iris and steady growl coming from him keyed you up, causing you to shudder in anticipation.

You didn't have to wait long.

His mouth descended onto yours the same time his massive dick (when had he pulled it out?) surged into you.

You let out a long hiss, throwing your arms around his shoulders. He allowed you time to grow accustomed to his length and girth before slowly retracting from within your walls to the tip before slamming back in.

Your head fell back, eyes rolling up as a massive wave of pleasure washed over your body.

Axe snarled viciously, his claws tearing into the mattress. "fucking hell, sugar...so goddamn tight...'n wet..." His words sputtered off while he slowly gained a steady rhythm.

You felt completely stuffed. There was no place within you that you didn't feel his exceptional cock, and each slide against your inner walls drug you deeper and deeper into losing yourself completely with him.

His mouth returned to connect with yours, and though you knew you were making out with his jagged teeth, you swore you could feel the sensation of "lips" moving against yours, coaxing your tongue to move with his when he opened his jaw. Your tongues battled with a fierceness of passion, the magic from his tongue causing a pop rock candy sensation to fill your mouth. You let out a deep drawn out moan, pulling his skull closer yours, needing to feel closer to him.

He only obliged, growling into your mouth while simultaneously thrusting his cock further into you. You could feel him kissing your cervix with how deep he was driving into you.

"Oh, my...Axe..!" You couldn't help but groan out loud as he ground his hips into you.

"fuck! oh, lambchop...yer makin' his ol' skelly feel soooo goood..." 

Suddenly, he paused. You looked up at him, a questioning gaze in your eyes. He hadn't pulled out of you, so why..?

He leaned down and kissed you again, and it was the most gentle kiss you'd never expect to come from a being like him. He was even...purring, and you thought it was the most adorable thing in the world.

Axe lifted his skull, and you could see a single upside down red heart in his left socket. Your heart burst with loving feelings upon the sight being gifted to you, and you shuddered out a gasp from how intense your soul jumped for joy.

For Axe.

He grabbed your hips and presumed pumping into you, pulling you into his powerful thrusts, and you gasped again from each jolt.

You wanted more.

Faster...

Faster..!

Fuck, your pussy was a throbbing mess, leaking your juices all over his pelvis and bed, and you never wanted him to stop. He was fucking you so goddamn _good_ , and you could only scream for more.

He snarled, and curved over your body. Your arms scrambled to hold onto his shoulders as he continued to push you to your edge. 

You licked up the viscous, rose covered drool escaping from his open mouth, that magical spark feeling marinating on your tongue. He grabbed your hair (thank the stars you decided to wear it down for the party), jerking your head back leaving your neck exposed.

He kept pounding into you harder and faster; you could no longer distinguish where you ended and he began with how connected you felt to him.

You never wanted him to leave from within you.

Mine.

MINE.

MINE!!!

You realized it was him breathing his possession of you into the crook of your neck, and you succumbed to his raw prowess.

Your orgasm was going to come fast, and you knew it would be a big one. If this was what sex with Axe would be like, you never wanted it to end.

Your pussy tightened against him, your nails digging into his iconic blue plush hoodie to anchor him to you.

You needed him to cum in you...you wanted to be filled and covered in his magic.

Axe was driving into you with such reckless abandon, it was no wonder you were a babbling mess. The loud, wet smack of bone against flesh; the sound of the bed rocking violently back and forth; the downright sinful grunts and groans coming from the both of you...

The urge to reach your peak kept rising and rising until-

"Ah! Fuuck...SANS!! SAAANNSSS!!!"

At the sound of your screams, he bit down into your neck. Hard.

And you lost it.

Your mouth opened wide with an earth-shattering wail, undulating your hips against his, driving his still pumping cock deeper into you, until he, too, came with an animalistic roar, tearing his teeth away from your neck.

You felt his warm cum flood your pussy, filling you to the brim, then inevitably escaping from the sides of his thick girth onto the bed.

He began licking your wound, healing magic threading the skin back together, that low purr coursing through him. You felt the vibrations from his gentle treatment all over your body, so you leaned into his licks more, murmuring praises of him softly.

Eventually, both of you all's breathing slowed to even out, and Axe shifted to lay on his back, drawing you over onto him to drape over his body. Even with being a skeleton, he was surprisingly comfy to lay upon. He absently stroked your hair and hip lovingly, purring a continuous low sound.

"ya realize now that anyone that fucks with ya or look at yer wrong is dead, right sugar?"

You raised your head from his chest and looked into his scarlet gaze. It was steady and trained on you with tense precision.

You knew things about what he had to do to protect Crooks and survive Underground, so you knew exactly what he meant with that statement.

"Are you declaring your intentions for me, Axe?" you challenged, a smirk in your voice.

His eye lid(?) lowered, sharp claws now gripping your hip. "after the thorough fucking i gave ya, thought i'd made it obvious, but..."

Here, he used his inhumane strength to lift you up and place you directly on his pelvis. You felt the hard length of him rub against your panties, precum seeping out to soak the seat.

"if ya need another hint, i think i gotta 'nother 'bone' or two in me ta let cha know my intentions fully."

A few hours later, you were knocked out from over-stimulation and cumming ridiculously hard. 

Axe gazed fondly upon your, now, naked body curled against him. During one particularly pleasing round, you'd shared your soul with him, and he with you. You now have a nice inverted heart in the middle of your purple soul, while his was surrounded with a violet hue.

You were finally his...

And he still needed to wrap up an issue for you.

Leaving you holding onto his pillow like a cute koala, he short-cutted to the alleyway where he threw that human trash. The human was still in the position Axe had thrown him in, having passed out from the blow his head took from being catapulted into the brick wall.

Axe licked off the blood from the bricks to clean up, tsking at the sour taste. 

(Nothing would ever be able to compare to how sweet you you tasted.)

He grabbed the human male by the scruff of his shirt, and shook him hard to wake him up. The trash blinked a few times, disoriented, then looked up.

"shame ya had ta taste so bad. tha meat on ya woulda fetched me plenty ta keep stocked," Axe stated coldly.

Panic overtook the features of the male. "W-what the fuck?! L-l-let me g-go, you fucking monster!"

Axe opened his inventory and took out his trusted hatchet. The grip of the old wood felt right within his skeletal grasp. Casually, he draped it behind his shoulders, his grin stretching eerily wide with malicious glee.

"c'mon, buddy. can't have ya goin' ta pieces on me already..."

He raised his right arm high up, deftly aiming for the human's head. 

"i haven't even started cuttin' yet."

The quick whacks and muffled screams were drowned out be the sudden downpour of rain and thunder that washed over the city. There was nothing left remaining in the alleyway by the time Axe went back home to lay down with you. It took a little while to get rid of the evidence within the Void (he gotten a little more messy than usual). The blood had washed away from the rain down into the sewers, and miraculously did _not_ get onto Axe's slippers this time.

You had turned over in your sleep, so he spooned you from behind. He pressed his nasal ridge into your hair, breathing in your scent.

Humans did, indeed, suck.

But you made up for it.

He'd have to tell his counselor about you for his next therapy session.

In the morning, you blatantly ignored the faint smell of iron and rust coming from Axe's clothes. The shower you both took served as a very good distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Just shoot me now...  
> It's been a while, and I've been busy with stories. Hope to pop out another one sooner than this one.
> 
> I hope...?
> 
> No promises 😅


End file.
